


Обернуть в свою пользу

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Конохамару решил, что знает об извращениях все!АнкоЖизнь внесла свои коррективы.





	Обернуть в свою пользу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5020784/1/Turnabout-Is-Fair-Play](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/461540) by Meander Red. 



Конохамару осторожно выглянул из-за угла ограды, отмечавшей начало зоны усиленных тренировок, и победно улыбнулся, увидев там Анко. Наруто воистину гениально придумал, когда привел куноичи-джонина в качестве отличного доказательства того, что женщины – еще большие извращенки, чем мужчины.   
Убедившись, что его лицо надежно скрыто кустарником, Кономахару принялся настойчиво выискивать в действиях Анко признаки каких-либо извращений. Его интерес только вырос, когда посреди тренировки она сдернула с себя рубашку.  
Похоже, в этот раз ему действительно повезло!  
Причем удача улыбнулась ему дважды: к площадке подошел Эбису, тот еще мастер тайных извращений, и заговорил с голой по пояс куноичи о каких-то документах. Правда, с явно флиртующими нотками в голосе.   
Всё шло просто идеально.  
Ну, или Конохамару так думал, пока его не схватили сзади за шею и не вытащили из кустов. Оказалось, это Ирука-сенсей. Очень-очень разозленный и с такой же кучей бумаг, как и у двоих других ниндзя.  
Печалька.  
Чтобы вырваться из хватки своего бывшего учителя, Конохамару прибегнул к Двойному Секси-но-дзюцу, надеясь, что тот от неожиданности разожмет пальцы. Ируку, конечно, было не так легко одурачить, как Эбису-сенсея, но, если верить Наруто, Секси-но-дзюцу ему до сих пор нравилось, да и Конохамару несколько раз удачно использовал это дзюцу, например, споря с Сакурой о всяких техниках.  
Вот только он одно позабыл. Среди зрителей была женщина, на которую его штучки не действовали.  
Так что теперь Анко схватила его за воротник.  
– Пф, одно извращенное дзюцу – и ты считаешь себя знатоком? Идиот!  
Такой пощечины по своей гордости Конохамару не вынес:  
– Эй! Эта техника гораздо круче исходного Секси-но-дзюцу от Наруто-онии-сана! А вы не меньшая извращенка, чем все мы!  
Он сложил печати еще раз, но теперь создал мужскую версию Двойного Секси-но-дзюцу, ранее отлично сработавшую на Сакуре. Только заменил Наруто с Саске на шиноби постарше, не особенно выбирая, кого показать, лишь бы мужчин.  
Если подумать (и принять во внимание шипение Ируки на заднем плане), то, наверное, ставить Ируку в на редкость провокационную позу с Какаши было не очень хорошей идеей  
Что еще хуже, Анко только усмехнулась.  
– Неплохо для новичка. Но спорю, что ты будешь в шоке от моей спец-техники тайдзюцу!  
И, подойдя к Эбису-сенсею, поцеловала того прямо в губы.  
Ну, то есть не вот поцеловала… Скорее, принялась поедать его живьем и начала со рта.  
У Конохамару желудок подскочил к горлу, и он тут же принялся придумывать, как будет избегать Эбису-сенсея, пока не сотрет эту жуткую картину из памяти.  
Наконец, у них обоих кончилось дыхание.  
– Хм, уважаемая, тебе не кажется, что продолжать стоит где-нибудь не здесь? Не перед моим учеником и всё такое? – спросил Эбису.  
Анко нехорошо улыбнулась и запустила руку ему в штаны.  
– Кажется, этот мелкий сказал, что хочет доказательств моей испорченности…  
Конохамару смылся оттуда, не прошло и пары секунд, изо всех сил стараясь не думать, что только что видел. Что только что произошло между его учителем и этой извращенкой… или его подружкой?  
Он мысленно проклял Наруто за идиотскую идею пошпионить за Анко. Извращенные дзюцу этой женщины – еще не худшее, что ему довелось увидеть!  
К счастью, он успел сделать несколько фото, и теперь у него было, чем успешно шантажировать эту парочку!


End file.
